Forever
by bxjkv
Summary: Taehyung paham bahwa dengan membiarkan kekasihnya menjadikannya mainan hanyalah cara Taehyung agar kekasihnya bahagia. Tapi.. mau sampai kapan?


Tittle : Forever

Author : amaliasalm

Cast : Kim Taehyung / Sung Hye In (OC)

Genre : Romance, Sad

Rating : PG-17

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : FF BTS pertama aku setelah vakum 4 tahun dari menulis ff. Semoga bisa dinikmati ya. Mohon maklumnya kalau agak kurang ngga nyampe ceritanya ya hehe. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan diterima dengan lapang dada. Selamat baca!

Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu.

Kau bahkan tahu bahwa hanya kau seorang yang kugenggam hingga detik ini.

Kaupun tahu aku hanya memilikimu untuk kujadikan tempat bersandar.

Ketika kau mengetahui hal dariku yang bahkan aku sendiripun belum tahu.

Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam otakku,

 _Apakah membiarkan diriku dipermainkan olehmu hanya satu - satunya caraku agar bisa membuatmu bahagia?_

"Hye In-ah, sepulang kuliah nanti aku berencana mampir ke minimarket. Mau mengisi kulkas di apartement. Kau mau makan apa? Biar kubeli-"

"Kau berangkat kuliah saja sana. Pulang juga pulang saja. Tak perlu kemari. Nanti malam aku pergi dan makan diluar, Tae"

Lagi. Hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasku. Menelan pahit balasanmu.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat"

Bahkan sampai kakiku tepat di depan pintumu, menolehkan paras dari ponselmu saja tidak. Hariku menjadi terasa sama saja dengan yang lalu - lalu. Berat dan sesak.

"Mau sampai kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau dan Hye In! Demi Tuhan, Taehyung. Mau sampai kapan? Seberapa lama kau tahan kuhujani pertanyaan yang sama? Hah? Kau bahagia? Kau sudah bisa bernafas lega? Kau sudah mendapatkan balasan ketika kau tersenyum padanya? Sudah? Sudah terbayarkah perilaku yang kau sebut sabar itu selama setahun belakangan ini?"

"Jimin, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau khawatir. Aku paham bahwa kau ingin aku bahagia. Aku paham betul kau adalah sahabat yang merindukan senyumku, kan? Aku sudah paham, kok"

"Lalu?"

"Beri aku waktu"

"Tuhanku! Satu tahun itu masih kurang?!"

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain sabar, Jim?

"Ya! Jangan diam dan menjawabku dengan senyum itu. Kumohon Taehyung. Sungguh. Kau sendiri bahkan sudah tahu, Hye In su-"

"Sudah memiliki kekasih yang lain? Sudah bahagia tanpaku? Bosan aku, Jim. Berhentilah"

Tergenggam dengan hangat tanganku. Begitu erat Jimin mencengkeram tangan kananku. Lama. Hangat.

 _Inilah yang aku mau Hye In berikan padaku. Hangat dan lama._

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini sih, Tae? Aku sudah cukup lama menahan rasa sakitku melihat bagaimana Hye In memperlakukanmu, Tae. Kumohon. Berhentilah. Menyerahlah"

"Terkadang, ketika seseorang mengatakan selamanya. Yang mereka maksud adalah benar - benar selamanya, Jim"

"Jangan katakan padaku kau ingin membuktikan dan menyerahkan seluruh hidup, cinta dan kebahagianmu hanya untuk orang yang sudah menganggapmu mati, Tae"

Tertunduk malu aku karena ternyata kau dengan mudah menjawabnya, Jim.

"Kau gila?! Taehyung, dengarkan. Kumohon dengarkan aku. Kau. Dengan teorimu itu. Aku sungguh mengaguminya. Tapi akan ada orang lain yang lebih pantas. Lebih pantas menerima hatimu dan membalasnya, Tae. Sungguh. Percayalah padaku"

Lama aku tertunduk sambil memutar kembali apa yang Jimin katakan padaku. Jika kugunakan akal sehatku untuk memahami apa yang Jimin coba katakan padaku, memang ada benarnya. Tidak. Dia memang benar. Dan memang sudah seharusnya aku menyerah. Sudah waktunya aku melepaskan ikatan ini.

Ikatan yang selama ini susah payah kugenggam dan kupertahankan ternyata memang sudah lama jatuh menjuntai. Tidak. Pada awalnya belum menjuntai. Masih sangat keras gaya tarik yang ada di seberang ikatan ini.

 _Saling menarik karena kita masih saling membutuhkan saat itu kan, Hye?_

Hingga suatu waktu, genggamanku terasa perih karena dia secara tiba - tiba meronta. Meronta dan menarik seolah minta dilepaskan. Tapi aku merasa bahwa aku masih bisa menahan rasa sakit digenggamanku. Terlalu keras kepala. _Atau takut terjatuh apabila melepaskan ikatan itu._

Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan melepas secara sepihak ikatan diantara kami. Tidak. Ternyata aku tidak terjatuh. Karena dia menggantikan genggamannya dengan harapan semu.

 _Ataukah aku sendiri yang menciptakan harapan semu itu?_

"Taehyung?"

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang. Baru atau sudah daritadi sampai?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak kemari?"

"Ah benarkah?" _tentu saja aku ingat Hye._

"Pulanglah. Aku lelah"

Sepintas aku melihat rona merah. Tapi kenapa bukan di pipi? Kenapa.. di lehermu, Hye?

Sudah waktunya ternyata.

"Hye?"

"Apalagi?"

"Apakah aku sudah boleh pergi?"

"Kau tuli? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kau bisa pulang. Aku lelah. Kau tak tahu ini jam berapa? Demi Tuhan Taehyung. Fajar sudah hampir datang dan kau tak-"

"Apakah aku sudah boleh menyerah?"

"Hah?"

"Apakah aku sudah boleh melepas ikatan ini juga? Sama sepertimu. Dan berjalan, berbalik arah tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi?"

"Tidak"

Lagi.

"Kenapa? Jujur aku lelah, Hye. Sungguh aku lelah harus selalu menjadi bayangan. Aku lelah. Aku sesak. Aku.. Aku menyerah untuk bertahan. Ak-"

"Karena aku masih membutuhkanmu"

"Disaat kau bahkan sudah menikmati kekasihmu yang baru? Kau masih membutuhkanku saat kau bahkan tak pernah tersenyum padaku atau sekedar menatapku ketika aku pamit dari apartementmu? Kau membutuhkanku dalam aspek apa sih, Hye? Aku lelah. Sungguh"

Bahkan sampai habis air matakupun, kau tak akan menghapus atau sekedar menatapku saat ini, Hye. Apakah sebegitu menyenangkannya bermain denganku?

"Karena aku tak mau kau bahagia dengan orang lain. Dan juga aku membutuhkanmu. Karena melihatmu menderita menyenangkan bagiku"

"K-Kenapa? Apa? Apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu? Apa hal yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga aku kau anggap layak untuk tersiksa? Pernahkah kau bahkan memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku yang selalu melihat sisa - sisa malammu bersama kekasihmu itu?"

Kau diam.

"Kau bahkan tahu, di dunia ini aku hanya memilikimu dan Jimin. Aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun untuk menjadi tempat aku mengadu. Kau bahkan sudah melihat bagian dari hidupku yang sangat menyiksaku, Hye. Kau bahkan ada disana saat aku harus mengantar Ayah, ibu, dan adikku ke dalam liang lahat! Apa daridulu kau memang sudah sejahat ini, Hye?!"

"Lalu menyesalkah kau, Tae?"

"Tidak"

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tak pernah berniat untuk membalas ataupun setidaknya menyumpahiku. Bukankah kau sendiri bisa menganggap bahwa kau mainan yang paling spesial untukku?"

"Lalu pernahkah kau setidaknya merasakan hal yang sama denganku sebelum kau memutuskan untuk menggantungku?"

"Sayangnya, tidak"

Cukup sudah.

"Hye, untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku memohon padamu. Biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku bernafas. Biarkan aku bahag- Tidak. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjalani hidupku walau aku tak bisa lagi bahagia. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, kali ini aku akan benar - benar pergi"

Sudah bulat keputusanku. Dan terjawab pertanyaanku.

Memang ternyata dari awal hanya aku yang menggenggam tali ini. Semua hanya ilusiku. Bayangan yang aku harapkan.

Sejak awal memang tak pernah ada yang namanya cinta.

"Pergilah Kim Taehyung. Memohonlah pada Tuhan agar kau tidak berumur panjang. Karena sampai aku masih hidup dan menemukanmu masih bernafas. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mengusikmu. Bersembunyilah dan jangan muncul dihadapanku. Aku tak akan berusaha mencarimu. Tapi jika kau yang datang dan muncul dihadapanku. Jangan harap kebahagiaanmu akan bertahan lama"

"Sayang sekali lima tahun terakhir ini kau bahkan tak pernah menyadari bahwa kau hidup bersama seorang monster psycho sepertiku. Jangan terlalu asyik hidup dalam ilusimu, Taehyung. Karena Tuhan memang tak pernah mau membiarkanmu hidup bahagia sejak awal"

Langkahku berhenti bersamaan dengan nafasku yang tercekat.

"Hiduplah dengan tenang, Hye. Kau tak akan menghabiskan tenagamu untuk mengusikku. Karena satu - satunya kebahagianku sudah menghancurkanku sampai ke keping terkecil dalam hidupku. Selamat tinggal"

Dan ternyata, mewujudkan kata selamanya tak semudah yang kukira.

\- tamat -


End file.
